


The Family Business

by 11paruline44



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11paruline44/pseuds/11paruline44
Summary: Shh, don't tell Mom and Dad! What if baby Clara grew up... and wanted to be a spy, just like Uncle Chuck and Aunt Sarah? Except, Ellie and Awesome are totally not on board...





	The Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been back to this work in a long time, since I actually ended up converting it into an original piece, but since this was the first fanfiction I ever wrote, for my first real fandom, I just felt like posting it. Chuck will always hold a very special place in my heart.

Outside looking in, I’d be the last person you’d expect.

Looking closer, you’d see how normal I am. High school sophomore. Honor roll student. Most commonly seen at the frozen yogurt place with friends. Yes, very normal. Maybe… too normal.

That’s on purpose. When you do what I do, you blend in. You’re vanilla. Nondescript. No one can expect crazy things to happen to you, so when they do, they forgive it as a freak accident.

But if you knew, you’d know that if you caught me tied to a tree in the woods or hanging upside-down over the window of my neighbor’s house or something, it was no accident.

I’m a spy. It’s what I do.

You also wouldn’t be surprised at all, if you knew, you _really_ knew my family, that I’ve chosen this…line of work. Sure, my parents are exactly as they seem, doctors at our local hospital. But my mom is pretty much the only member of her family that is normal. My aunt and uncle? Spies, both. My grandparents on my mother’s side? Also spies. I guess my mom got sick of the craziness and married just about the most normal person with the most normal family she could find, my dad. Heck, they call him “Captain Awesome” because he’s just an all-American, all-around good guy. That helps with the cover for sure. My parents want their lives to be as ordinary as possible.

Which is why they don’t know I’ve entered the family business.

They didn’t even want me to know it even ran in the family, and they were succeeding until a terror cell op of Aunt Sarah and Uncle Chuck’s went south right in the middle of my sixth birthday party. Apparently, one terrorist they’d arrested escaped custody and followed them all the way to Ohio, where we lived, just to exact his revenge. I remember we were outside having a pizza picnic in the backyard, just me, Mom, Dad, Aunt Sarah, and Uncle Chuck when the terrorist leaped right out of the hedge next to the neighbor’s yard and tackled Uncle Chuck. Everything seemed to slow down, except for Aunt Sarah. I watched as she just calmly kicked the man in the face, whipped him onto his back, and handcuffed him before anyone else could react. Then, Mom screamed and Dad grabbed me and ran in the other direction, but it was all over, that fast. We just stood there, panting, on the other side of the lawn and watched while Aunt Sarah and Uncle Chuck swept the man for weapons, called the CIA or something, and kept him pinned there in our back yard until a helicopter came and landed, right there, and took the guy away. That pretty much ruined my parents’ ideas of keeping the whole spy thing quiet. I was just old enough to see, remember, and ask questions. A lot of questions. So my parents grit their teeth, told me only the need-to-know, and then tried to drop the subject, permanently.

Yeah, that didn’t work.

Seriously, though, would you be able to just pretend everything was normal, after that? This was the Best. Thing. Ever. and Aunt Sarah and Uncle Chuck were my new absolute favorite people. I wanted to know all the stories, see all the gadgets, cover stories, secret bases, _everything._ Aunt Sarah and Uncle Chuck only told me the stories that weren’t still classified and weren’t too scary, of course, and only showed me the gadgets that weren’t designed to kill someone, of course, and couldn’t let me go anywhere near their safe houses or CIA bases except for their own fortified and well-equipped home, of course, but that was more than enough to keep me busy for a while. I absolutely idolized them. I was going to be like Aunt Sarah and Uncle Chuck when I grew up, I told Mom. I was going to be a spy.

But I didn’t really know what I was talking about. They hadn’t told me the full truth, about what had happened to Grandpa Bartowski and his Intersect. They hadn’t told me what had almost happened to Aunt Sarah. They hadn’t told me the ugly parts of being a spy, just the cool parts, because the ugly parts were simply too ugly. My parents had seen it all happen, so they knew, and maybe that’s why they wanted nothing to do with it. They were smart. 

Me? I dove in head first as soon as I could.


End file.
